Illness
by Athanors
Summary: Kai aka Kaidan becomes ill, and Jack Shepard is nursing him.


Kai walked out of his quarter with a mug of the terrible coffee, which they get served on board. He felt kind of ill. His nose started running, and his throat felt sore. But he had no time to slouch around. So he'd pulled tighter his shirt and headed down the corridor.

It wasn't something that would make him take off the day. He swallowed some pills that will help him get through his shift. At least that's what he thought. He headed over to his working place, every now and then coughed he, earning looks of concern from the people he passed by.

He shrugged the emotions of them off. Or rather pretends not to see them. He has after all to look through these data's for Commander Shepard . Jack paid him a visit, yesterday. Asking if he were able to collect some information for him. Kai couldn't possible turn it down. Not after Jack asked so nicely. He knew how much Shepard needs a helping hand.

Especially since he believed, the dark circles around Shepard eyes got a lot darker since the last time he did looked at them. He hasn't seen him sleep properly, for at least a few days. Kai caught him dozing off whenever he did visit Shepard in his cabin, just like the other day. He were sitting in his seat. His desk full with reports and details about the next few missions. Kai caught a glimpse of data's from the council, they want to speak to him again. He wondered when Shepard will get some free time. He hadn't had any in the last couples of months.

Kai had always placed around Jack's shoulders, one of his blankets which did laid around in his cabin. Kai always felt at ease when he'd watched Jack torso fall and raise. The best thing is Kai always is welcome into Jack cabin. Right from the start got he told that his door is always open, either for him and of course for the rest of the crew. This morning however, decided Kai not to go into Jack cabin. Like he did all the other days. He practically were late already for his shift. Almost slept in. Because of the illness which is haunting his body.

Once he were there, the monitor didn't started. So he had to fix it first, before doing anything, it's just like any other day, the monitor doesn't starts in the beginning. Ash teased him over it, a lot in fact. Telling him, he could ask Shepard to buy a new one. Although Shepard seems to be a arse when it comes to spend money... from the outside. He holds the money together, pretty well. Unlike some others... But she is sure when he ask him for it, Shepard will buy it for him. It must be her sixth sense. Or something like that. He couldn't possible ask him for it. As long as he get it fixed, he won't need a new one.

His head is struck inside the inner of the monitor, as Kai felt dizzy, his head is spinning, his view becomes blurry for one moment. He made a small pause, steady himself, Kai stood there, his hands leaned against his monitor, when his view got more blurry. And he fell over. The next thing he know is the feel of soft fabric brushing against his body. He grunted his eyes won't adjust to the dim light, just yet.

"Stay put." Told him someone, Kai needed a moment to realize, it's Jack, who's speaking to him. He tried to sit up, but, he got gently pushed down from two pair of hands. Jack soothe him. Telling softly and in a low voice, that he'd faint in front of his working place. He'd scared some people, as he fell. "You should have come to my cabin, like usual. I would have put you in bed, immediately." he added wiping Kai's head with a small cloth. His concern is written all over his tired face, notice, Kai as he peaked open his eyes. How long have he been out? He didn't know.

He thought he would be laying in the headquarters of the crew, but, No. He got laid down in Shepard's bed. Kai felt embarrassing, how it must have looked like, as Shepard carried him all the way up to his cabin. Kai leaned back, his right hand reached out for his temple. A migraine is coming, he felt it, as he rubbed the place to soothe the pain. Jack must have seen it, because, he handed him some aspirin and water. Kai mumbled a "Thank you." He used his arm for support, he leaned on it, so he is able to swallow the Aspirin with the water.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Jack concerned. He took the glass from Kai, placed it down on his nightstand. Then he went to sit on his Chair, which stood in front of the bed. "I am good, thanks." Kai managed to say before he had a coughing fit. His body shakes, shudders, when it is over. Kai took some heavily breathing. And he laid back down. The coughing fit, made him feel tired. His eyes started to fell shut while he'd looked at Shepard. Jack watched him, and alternately wiped his forehead with the cloth, his head is still burning with fever.

"Get better, Kai." Jack whispered so unlike his usual self, his voice was so soft and kind, it made Kai cheeks bright red. Kai could get used to the softness in his voice. "Thank you, Commander... Jack." Kai said with a tired voice on his lips tugging a smile. Eventually he did fell asleep, and the days passed. In which Jack spend most of his free time taking care of Kai. He washed the Male, feed him soup which the doctor said he should get in order to get better. Kai looked so weak over the past two days. Jack doesn't think that he aware of what he did for him, Kai were sleeping most of the time and Jack watched him, admitting his features, the small lines of his face, in which way his chest rose and sank. And he blushed every time Jack helped him getting to the toilet. His face were bright red, as he'd pushed Shepard away from him, demanding to pee alone. Jack chuckled and said he will be waiting in front of the door, which he always did. If he would have been a woman, Jack would have carried him back over to the bed. He thought over doing this, but Kai felt to embarrassing and said Jack shouldn't treat him like he is weak. Kai didn't know, if Jack sat all the time at his side, he hardly remembered much, only the times of him being embarrassed, were struck inside his head.

But as he wakes up, he found that his arm hurt a little. He moved a bit, to look, why it's hurting. Kai found, Jack sleeping on the upper half of his arm. He smiles, without thinking about what he did, drew his free hand up and strokes through Jack's hair. Jack softly mumbled in his sleep. Kai thought it was cute and whispers. "Shepard..., Jack." He did continued to stroke his hair to wake him up. "Mhm?" Jack made no move, not yet... Instead of moving away, turned he his head. And looked at Kai, through heavily tired eyes lashes.

"How long have I been here?" Asked Kai, 'cause he does feel a lot better and his mind is clearer now. His nose is still running but the pain in his throat is almost gone. The fever of his, is gone down as well. Kai looked down at Jack wondering how long he did spend there in his cabin actually. Jack did looked like a ghost... a scary ghost. Will he ever get used to his glowing scars? Kai shook his head and smiles weakly. Jack closed his eyes, and held them shut as he does replies. "In all? Three or four days." Mumbled Jack, not hiding the fact that he is very tired. Mostly because of nursing Kai the whole time. Jack's desk is filled with more files as before, and he had done half of his reports. "Impossible!" Said Kai louder than necessary. "I can't possible have slept for this long." Said Kai in disbelieve, his brows shot up as well. This got him off guard.

Jack got up from his resting place. Gesturing Kai, to move on to the other side, of the bed. As he did so. Crawled Jack into the bed. "Of course, you did." Jack said adding. "Please, keep your voice low... I am getting a headache." He whispered pulling the still warm feeling blanket over his body and shoulders. Jack felt cold. And his head hurt. Became he ill. Got he that from Kai? Jack sighed, nuzzling into the warm pillow. "Hey, Shepard. Your alright?" Asked Kai blushing. He was only in his underwear and Jack laid besides him. Damn, that's embarrassing. He thought!

"I don't feel that well." Mumbled Jack soft. "Well, maybe I should go and let you rest..." Said Kai and didn't wanted to go but it might be better if he did so, he pushed off of his body the covers and wanted to get up. But Jack was faster, he did grabbed him and pulled the much older guy back down into his arms. "No! Please, stay with me, for at least a while." whispered Jack, holding Kai within his arms trapped. He will feel restless without him being around. It's been months that he notice it, and now he is even admitting it to himself. Every time Kai stayed with him over night. Could he actually sleep, a whole lot better. He really wanted him to stay. No matter, what he will have to do, to get what he wanted. Kai blushed madly. He had often day dreamed about Shepard holding him in his arms. Kissing him even... Ash always seemed to sense it, she rammed her elbow into his rips and teased him that he is staring at him. And now, he was laying with him in his bed. In Shepard's bed. It's like a dream came true...

Kai rang for something to say, he gulped. "Okay..." Whispered Kai, thanks god! Shepard can't see his face. It was bright red and burning hot with shame. He bite his lips, to calm himself down. Jack didn't let go of Kai, he feared that if he did so, Kai will run away. "Thank you, Kai." Whispers Jack, his breath is brushing against Kai's ear. His breath was hot upon his skin. Damn, Shepard. Kai thought once more. He did laid awaken for a long time. Jack strong arms held him firm but also gentle. Just like Heaven even... Kai listened to Jack's breathing. It came brushing against his ear in deep and slow waves. Turning after a few more minutes, slower and deeper. Jack must have fallen asleep. That's what Kai guessed. Carefully not to wake him up, removed Kai one of the arms which held him. Jack mumbled again in his sleep, tossing around and laid on his other side. Kai were free.

He did smiled. And stood up. Kai went to the toilet, and refreshed himself. As he returned, watched him two pair of red eyes. Kai would have jumped and stepped back, if he were not used to seeing them. "Did I wake you?" Kai asked, walking over to the bed just in his underwear. Jack eyes still watched him, but they looked haunted now. Had he had a bad dream? Jack didn't response to his question. However, Kai did not dared to ask either. He rather touched instead Jack's cheek. His eyes showing care and something else.. something deep laid within them. Jack couldn't take away his eyes, and so leaned he into Kai's palm. "Come to bed, Kai." Jack said idle, his free hand holding up the blanket.

Kai without saying a word, slide he under the blanket. It felt so hot under it. He believed Jack has fever. Kai touched Jack's forehead, suddenly were he shooting up. "Damn, Commander. You are burning." He said rushed, and ended up coughing. "It's fine, Kai." said Jack sloppy. "Have you taken some medicine?" asked Kai looking on the nightstand for something that will bring down Jack's temperature. "No, I didn't. I laid down as it started... I guess." said Jack in a lazy tone. Kai shakes his head. "Wait, I'll get you some. Don't move out of bed." Ordered Kai in a unexpected commanding voice. Jack made it happy in someways. He got to see a different side of Kai.

"I better also call the doctor up." He mutters to himself. Kai slipped out of the bed and did go over to Jack's desk. There were the communicator. He'd called doctor Chakwas. She came up to the cabin a few minutes later. Jack in the meantime had undressed himself. And Kai gave him a glass full with water and something against the fever. Kai picked out of Shepard's wardrobe a shirt. Which he did put on. Shepard's shirt were way to big for him but he didn't wanted to face the doctor with just his boxers on. Jack had undressed himself, he was also only wearing his tank top and boxers as doctor Chakwas came through the door.

She smiles at both Men. "Oh may. Seems like you two got a terrible cold." He words spoke of amusement, about them both catching a cold together. She examined Kai first. And told him to stay in bed at least for another two days. Although he is free to walk around, like he pleases. He just shouldn't over do it. Then she did examined Shepard. His sickness only started so he had to stay in bed for a longer time period. Both should avoid seeing the others. She doesn't wants the cold to spread around on board. After leaving behind some more medicine against the cold and pain killers, left she the two of them again to themselves. She said, she will be visiting them again tomorrow.

"Okay, it sounded like. I will be struck with your for some time. Please bear with me." Said Shepard as he'd sank back down into his pillow. Kai wasn't sure how to take it. He simply felt happy about spending some "alone" time with Shepard. He got the chance, to repay him for the nursing also. He coughed, and shivered because Shepard's cabin felt cold. His eyes lingered on the warm, comfy looking bed. Should he dare to ask, if he could keep sleeping inside Shepard's bed or should he go and get a field bed for him. Jack took off his decision, like so many times before. Jack grinned, raising again the blanket. For Kai looked it so inviting, that he took the offer and hurried over to get into the bed.

The follow days, spend both with chatting, taking medicine and more chatting. Both have learned a lot, in this time about on another. And it brought them closer together.


End file.
